starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
An Old Friend
|imagem = 250px |temporada = Seis |episódio = 5 |nome brasil = Uma Velha AmigaCatálogo Netflix |convidados = |roteirista = Christian Taylor |diretor = Brian Kalin O'Connell |produção = 4.19 |estreia = *22 de Fevereiro de 2014 *7 de Março de 2014 *2 de Outubro de 2016 |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = "Orders" |próximo = "The Rise of Clovis" }} "An Old Friend" é o quinto episódio da sexta temporada da [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)|série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] que estava programada para ir ao ar na quinta temporada, embora tenha sido removido desta temporada depois. Ele estreou no canal de TV alemão Super RTL em 22 de Fevereiro de 2014 como outros episódios da sexta temporada. Ele ficou disponível no Brasil pela Netflix em 2 de Outubro de 2016. Descrição oficial "Em Scipio para financiar uma missão de paz, Padmé Amidala é chamada por um velho amigo, Rush Clovis, para ajudar a revelar a corrupção no Clã Bancário. Eles precisam evitar o caçador de recompensas Embo para escapar do planeta com uma informação incriminadora." Resumo da trama Uma lançadeira senatorial chega em Scipio, levando a Senadora Padmé Amidala, sua criada Teckla Minnau, e dois Guardas do Senado. O grupo é cumprimentado pelo banqueiro Muun, Mak Plain, que os leva para a zona neutra que abriga o Cofre Principal do Clã Bancário. A chegada deles é observada à distância pelo caçador de recompensas Embo, que despacha um pequeno droide sonda para seguir Amidala. thumb|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmé em audiência com o Núcleo dos Cinco.]] Amidala encontra os líderes do Clã Bancário — o Núcleo dos Cinco — para tentar expedir um muito necessário empréstimo para a República. O líder do Núcleo, Clu Lesser, pede para ela discutir os termos do empréstimo com o representante especial do CBIG, que para surpresa de Amidala vem a ser Rush Clovis. Ela se recusa a negociar com Clovis, quem ela chama de um Separatista conhecido e traidor da República. Mais tarde naquela noite, Clovis escala a varanda dos quartos de Amidala onde ele diz a ela que o Clã Bancário ficou sem dinheiro e está à beira do colapso. Quando ela pede por provas, ele diz que as contas mostrando as discrepâncias estão seladas no Cofre Principal e apenas o Núcleo dos Cinco podem vê-las. Ele pede ela para por pressão no Clã e ajudá-lo a ganhar acesso ao cofre para provar sua acusação. Quando ela recusa, Embo abre fogo na varanda, quase acertando Clovis. Ele diz pra ela que isso mostra que o Clã está tentando matá-lo por causa do que ele sabe, e chama um speeder para fugir. Quando a segurança Muun investiga o ataque, Amidala consulta com o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine. Quando ela diz que acredita que Clovis está dizendo a verdade, Palpatine concorda que ela deveria confiar em seu julgamento. Amidala diz ao Núcleo dos Cinco que aceita Clovis como negociante da transferência, com a condição que ela possa entrar no cofre para acompanhar os fundos durante o processo de transferência inteiro. Lesser contesta, dizendo que nenhum forasteiro jamais foi admitido no cofre, mas Amidala afirma que ela tem a autoridade do Supremo Chanceler, e Clovis a apoia, dizendo que após o ataque da noite anterior, é justo que o banco seja transparente e concorde com os termos. Os banqueiros concordam em abrir o cofre na manhã seguinte. Clovis leva Amidala e sua criada para sua residência pessoal numa região de montanhas cobertas de neve. Ele descreve seu plano de detonar uma carga na fonte de energia do cofre, iniciando um desligamento que dará a Amidala um breve período para encontrar e baixar os arquivos das contas antes que os geradores de reserva se ativem. thumb|left|[[Teckla Minnau|Teckla é assassinada por Embo.]] Na manhã seguinte, o Núcleo dos Cinco ativa os escâneres de identificação para admitir Amidala no cofre. Quando Clovis começa a sair, Mak Plain insiste que ele fique para acompanhar Amidala quando ela sair do cofre. Clovis passa o detonador para Teckla, que silenciosamente deixa a câmara e segue caminho para o gerador de energia onde planta a carga e a ativa, quando então é baleada e morta por Embo. A carga explode, iniciando o desligamento dos sistemas e mergulhando o cofre na escuridão. Na confusão, Amidala sai de fininho e acessa os arquivos usando um dispositivo que recebeu de Clovis. Quando os Muun conseguem abrir a porta do cofre, Amidala emerge e diz que vai relatar o incidente ao Chanceler. Nos quartos de Amidala, Clovis checa os arquivos que confirmam que os cofres estão vazios. Quando eles fecham o arquivo, Nix Card entra e prende Amidala por espionagem. Anakin Skywalker chega em Scipio com R2-D2 para negociar a liberação de Amidala. Ele confirma que Teckla foi encontrada morta no local da bomba, e que os Muuns acreditam que ela sabotou a rede de energia. Skywalker fica furioso quando ouve que Clovis está por trás dos incidentes, e questiona como se pode confiar nele após sua traição anterior. Com Amidala liberada em sua custódia, ela insiste que eles precisam recuperar os arquivos do cofre da residência de Clovis. Eles viajam para lá num speeder, e chegam encontrando a casa saqueada e vazia. Eles encontram Clovis escondido na casa, e ele e Skywalker discutem, mas todos eles concordam em sair e deixar o planeta. Quando Embo mira em Amidala, Skywalker sente o perigo e deflete os disparos com seu sabre de luz. Eles correm até o speeder, perseguidos pelo Anooba de Embo, Marrok. Amidala e Clovis decolam, e Skywalker salta com a Força até eles, mas Embo acerta o speeder fazendo-o cair e descer a montanha. Usando seu chapéu curvado como trenó, o caçador de recompensas parte para persegui-los, atirando em gigantescos sincelos de gelo suspensos, os quais Anakin deflete com a Força. Anakin chama R2 até o local, e o droide pilota a nave para buscar o trio enquanto o speeder cai do penhasco. Embo contata seu empregador — Darth Sidious — que diz ao caçador de recompensas que sua missão foi um sucesso, e que vai agora lidar com eles pessoalmente. Nos bastidores Como este é um episódio centrado em Padmé, a tradução oficial do título pode ser confusa, já que é uma referência a Rush Clovis e não Padmé. Uma tradução mais apropriada seria "Um Velho Amigo". Continuidade Seguindo a ordem de estreia original da Star Wars Insider 134, "An Old Friend" era pra ser o quinto episódio da Quinta Temporada, mas isto depois foi trocada para "The Gathering" com uma atualização para o cronograma online da Cartoon Network. Junto aos episódios "The Rise of Clovis" e "Crisis at the Heart", "An Old Friend" foi empurrado para depois na ordem de transmissão. Ele não estreou na Quinta Temporada como originalmente programado. De acordo com o Escritor da Série, Brent Friedman, o arco de história de "An Old Friend" inicialmente incluía "A Friend in Need", mas o arco foi depois separado entre temporadas, com "A Friend in Need" sendo lançado na quarta temporada. De acordo com o banco de dados original, a criada de Padmé Amidala, Teckla Minnau, sobreviveu às Guerras Clônicas e se casou com um escritor enquanto servia como donzela da rainha Kylantha. Contudo, "An Old Friend" ignorou esta continuidade anterior e retratou a morte de Minnau em Scipio. Bibliografia * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars